We use automata theory and computer simulation to discover new relations between physiological and anatomical data on brain function. We study networks whose connectivity is based on known neuroanatomy, study spatial location as well as classification of stimuli, emphasize somatotopy, and consider developmental constraints on circuitry. Within the framework so provided, we study four specific aspects of brain function: 1. The Logic of Movement: An essentially somatotopic theory has been developed of the role of the cerebellar cortex in modulating reverberatory loops between the cerebellar and reticular nuclei. We shall extend the study of these modes, integrating them with further neuroanatomical studies, with biomechanical studies, and with studies of the role of synergies in movement. 2. A Circuit Model of the Hippocampus: Computer simulation, mathematical modeling and neurophysiological experiments will continue showing plausible ways in which neuronanatomy can underlie hippocampal- type decision making and learning, with particular emphasis upon the developmental stages and time- binding processes involved in learning. Results will be related to human hippocampal pathology and clinical disorders. 3. Distributed Models of Memory: We shall analyze memory structures suitable for a somatotopically arranged computer, with special attention to the use of the "slide box metaphor" in looking at the role of internal models. We shall also continue to make automaton- theoretic models of adaptation; and will constuct models attuned to experimentation on the development of cortical connections. 4. The Two Visual Systems: In concert with the above work on models of memory, we shall relate models of these interactions to higher level models of the role of eye movements in visual perception. Thus we include sensory, motor, and memory processes in a computer- mathematical study of distributed information processing in fixed and plastic brain models.